Big Time Library
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What do you get when you mix a horny and bored teenage boy, his gorgeous boyfriend, and a trip to the library? SLASH! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys! :D I really hope you enjoy his fic! This is the first fic I've written in a while that had less than 3,000 words. LOL! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Library**

It was a nice, sunny day at the Palmwoods and a certain brunette boy in apartment 2J was a mirror to that. A smile was etched across Logan Mitchell's face as he walked about his bedroom, gathering his study books. He and his friends had just gotten out of school about an hour ago and he was planning on one of his frequent trips to the library so he could study for a science paper he was supposed to write. Sliding his notebooks and a book he had borrowed from the library the week before into his messenger bag, he exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway to the living area. He was met by the gorgeous sight of Kendall scurrying about the kitchen, obviously working on something.

"Hey, babe." Kendall said when he saw Logan enter the room.

"Hey." Logan greeted back to his boyfriend, "I'm headed to the library."

Kendall's smile fell a little at this.

"But….what about our date? The picnic in the park?" he asked.

Logan could have slapped himself in the face. How could he have forgotten their date that they had been planning since the night before?

"Ugh, I forgot." he said, walking over to lean on the small ledge in front of the counter, "I've got this science paper to study for. Would it be okay if we did our date when I get back?"

"We could, but then I would have to sit around here alone and bored and missing you." Kendall said, also leaning on the counter.

He tried his best to give a pitiful look and he reached out to teasingly play with Logan's fingers.

"Well, why don't you come to the library with me? Maybe you could find a hockey book." the brunette boy suggested.

Kendall twisted his lips in thought for a moment.

"Okay." he finally said, "By the time we get back, we could have dinner in the park and sit under the stars if we wanted."

"Sounds good. Lets go." Logan smiled.

Kendall smiled, too, and put away the picnic fixings he'd been working on, then joined his boyfriend in walking out the door. They walked down the hall and took the elevator down to the lobby. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and held it proudly as they crossed the lobby in front of everyone. Ever since they had admitted their deep feelings for each other a little over a month ago, they both agreed that they were not going to hide their relationship or be ashamed of who they were. They were very comfortable holding hands and hugging and kissing in front of their friends and out in public.

As they exited the air conditioned lobby, they were met by a burst of warm air. They crossed the parking lot and followed the sidewalk about two miles to the local public library. Walking up the concrete steps, they both felt slightly out of breath and a small amount of sweat had appeared on their foreheads. Logan held the door open for Kendall and they paused for a moment in the air conditioned vestibule to catch their breath and wipe the sweat from their faces. When they were sufficiently cooled off, they entered the library and walked up to the front desk. Logan showed the librarian his ID card before they walked up the two alternating sets of stairs to the second level where the science section was.

"I'm gonna go over here to the sports section and see if I can find a hockey book." Kendall said as Logan lay his messenger bag down on one of the square tables.

Logan nodded and kissed Kendall lightly on the cheek before they parted ways to search through the two separate sections of the library. Kendall reached the small sports section and browsed through the selection of books. Out of two whole shelves, he found only one hockey book and it wasn't a very good one; it didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. Sighing with disappointment, he placed the book back on the shelf and made his way back over to where Logan sat at the table. The brunette boy already had a big stack of books and he was avidly scanning through them and taking notes in his notebook.

"Find anything?" Logan asked without looking up when he saw Kendall appear in his peripheral vision.

"Nope. Their sports section sucks." the blonde said in an irritated manner.

"I'm sorry." Logan said, looking up briefly to give Kendall a sympathetic look.

As Logan went back to his work, Kendall looked around for something to preoccupy himself for what would probably be a lengthy wait. His eyes fell upon a small seating area a few feet away. On either side of the couch was a magazine rack and they were filled with colorful magazines. Maybe he could find something of interest there. He walked over to the seating area and he browsed through the magazines. To his disappointment, all he found were magazines for women, like Better Homes and Gardens, Southern Living, and Veranda; and nature magazines like National Geographic and Smithsonian. Out of boredom, he picked up a random issue of Better Homes and Gardens and flipped through it as slowly as possible to make the time pass. As he closed the last page of the magazine and dropped it down on the coffee table, he glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that only ten minutes had passed.

Signing in frustration, Kendall flopped back against the back of the couch. He let his eyes wander around the room and they soon fell upon his boyfriend sitting at the table a few feet away. He smiled as he watched him. Logan was so cute sitting there taking his notes, his tongue poking out a little in concentration. Kendall's eyes roamed down Logan's body, just imagining what lay just beneath his clothes. Then, an idea suddenly popped into the blonde's head. He knew how he could occupy himself.

He got up from his seat on the couch and casually strode over to the table and pulled up a chair beside Logan and sat down. For a few seconds, he just sat there, pretending to be bored whilst Logan continued to take note after note in his notebook. He finally made his move by first placing his hand innocently on Logan's knee under the table. Logan didn't seem to take much notice of it, that is, until Kendall ventured a little higher. He shrugged him off by scooting his leg out of the way, but didn't look up form his note-taking. Kendall persisted and ran his finger up the side of his boyfriend's leg. He saw Logan squirm just a little in his chair, bringing a sneaky smile to Kendall's face. He switched sides on Logan's leg and teased his fingers up the inside of his thigh, lightly brushing them over his crotch.

"Kendall, don't." Logan whispered.

"Why not?" Kendall whispered back in a teasing manner.

"We're in the library. We can't do this here." Logan answered.

Kendall scooted a little closer into Logan's side so he could whisper into his ear.

"We can if you'll stay quiet."

Logan's protest died in his throat when Kendall gave his crotch a gentle squeeze.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Logan breathed.

"You'll see. Just keep taking your notes and act like I'm not doing anything." Kendall whispered.

Logan did as he was told and he squirmed back and forth in his seat a little as Kendall continued to rub his crotch, giving a gentle squeeze every now and then. It didn't take long for Kendall to work the shorter boy into full hardness. He felt his own cock twitch in his jeans when he ran his hand over Logan's hard bulge.

"Remember, stay quiet." Kendall whispered.

"What-" before Logan could finish, Kendall quickly ducked under the table.

He glanced down and instantly knew what Kendall was about to do. Of course, he was more than willing to let him do it; he just didn't know if the library was the right place. He prayed that the nosey librarian didn't come snooping around up here and catch them.

Under the table, Kendall found himself eye-level with the impressive bulge in his boyfriend's jeans. His breath sped up a little and his cock hardened. Swallowing hard, he reached up and undid Logan's jeans and pulled them down slightly in the front. He could see the thick outline of Logan's cock through his boxer briefs and it just drove him crazy. Reaching up, he rubbed the hard flesh through the thin fabric and he heard an audible gasp from Logan. After a bit of rubbing and a few light squeezes, Kendall deemed Logan ready, so he pulled down the front of the boy's underwear, allowing his cock to spring free. He gave it a few light strokes before sticking his tongue out and licking a slow line up the underside. Where his hand rested on Logan's right thigh, he felt the muscles tense as the boy fought not to noticeably squirm.

Kendall licked Logan's cock teasingly a few times before he switched to sucking lightly on the tip. He heard a slightly louder gasp from above the table and he hoped no one had heard. Holding Logan's cock at the base, he pushed more of it into his mouth. He worked up a nice amount of saliva to coat it with so his lips would slide easier over the hot skin. He relaxed his throat and took the six inches of hard flesh all the way in. He then hollowed his cheeks and began to suck and swirl his tongue around it. As he began to bob his head, he moved in short strokes so he wouldn't bump his head on the bottom of the table.

He kept his eyes open and glanced down to the floor where he heard a light shuffling sound. Logan was rubbing his feet firmly across the carpet in a jittery manner and Kendall could tell he was fighting with all he had to hide what was going on under the table from the surrounding few people. Every now and then, Kendall would hear a gasp or a barely audible moan emitted by his boyfriend. As he sucked on the hot, hard flesh, Kendall felt Logan's hand venture around to the back of his head. The shorter boy ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and tugged lightly on the blonde locks. Kendall also felt Logan's cock throbbing in his mouth, a sign that he was doing a good job. When Kendall pulled off him momentarily to swallow and catch his breath, he blew a puff of cool air across the wet skin; he knew Logan loved it when he did this. The second his cool breath came into contact with Logan's cock, he heard a faint curse muffled slightly by the table. Smiling a little to himself, Kendall retook the hard cock into his mouth and sucked harder. He bobbed his head faster and he could tell that Logan was close to coming. He could taste the large amounts of precum oozing from the slit. It was a unique taste that made his cock throb every time. Reaching down with his free hand, Kendall rubbed himself through his jeans to relieve some of the intense pressure he was feeling.

It wasn't but a couple minutes later when Kendall felt Logan's grip on his hair tighten considerably and an instant later, Logan came, filling Kendall's mouth with his hot seed. Kendall continued to suck him as he came as if to draw it out of him. He could hear a weak, broken gasp from above the table as Logan fought not to cry out. When Logan's orgasm was finished, Kendall allowed the softening member to slide from between his lips and he leaned back on his haunches and wiped a small trace of white fluid from his chin. Logan's fingers had loosened considerably and now they were just tangled in a relaxed manner in Kendall's hair. As Kendall carefully tucked Logan back into his underwear and fixed his jeans back the way they were, Logan disentangled his fingers from his hair and gently smoothed the blonde locks as if to say 'thank you'.

Kendall swallowed his mouthful of cum and cautiously peeped out from under the table to bake sure no one was looking before he crawled out and returned to his original seat beside Logan. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, he leaned in and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"That was so good." the brunette boy whispered, turning his head so he was looking into Kendall's eyes.

The taller boy smiled and tenderly stroked the back of Logan's head. Looking into Kendall's eyes was always an almost magical experience for Logan. He saw such love and care in the perfect green orbs and he felt very safe and protected. And, not to mention, his amazing eyebrows complimented them perfectly. Damn, those eyebrows drove Logan crazy.

Mesmerized by Kendall's beautiful eyes, Logan leaned in almost without thinking and pressed his lips to Kendall's. For a fleeting moment, they didn't move, but that quickly changed when Kendall responded and slid his lips fluidly over Logan's. He coaxed Logan's lips apart with his tongue and swooped in to tease all of the boy's sensitive spots. A soft moan escaped Logan's lips and he teased back with his own tongue. They were loathe to end the kiss, but the longer they kissed, the more they noticed the increasing need for air.

"You're an awesome kisser." Kendall said.

"So are you." Logan smiled, "Now, whataya say we go back to the apartment so I can help you take care of this?"

As he said that, Logan lightly rubbed Kendall's erection, which had gone down a good bit, through his jeans. The sexy tone in his boyfriend's voice caused Kendall to harden a little more and all he could do was nod. Giving the blonde a sexy flick of his eyebrows, Logan hurriedly closed all his books and replaced the ones he didn't plan to check out back on the shelf. He put his notebook back in his messenger bag and gathered the three others he did plan to check out into his arms.

The pair then walked hand-in-hand down the stairs to the main floor. They walked over to the front desk where Logan checked out his books. Kendall bounced a little on his heels as he got impatient with the slow-working librarian. The elderly woman behind the desk stared back at them from behind pointed glasses and she just had this look about her that told them that she was probably a prude. She seemed to be working deliberately slow just to irritate Kendall. But when she finally did finish checking out Logan's books, they wasted no time in walking out the door and back to the apartment so they could take care of Kendall's sexual tension…

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! :D *huggles to all who did* XD **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! I am dedicating this chapter to **BTRlover17 **and **squoctobird** because the both requested that I do a second chapter for this fic! I really hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Library: chapter 2**

…_..they wasted no time in walking out the door and back to the apartment so they could take care of Kendall's sexual tension…_

The pair couldn't seem to get back to the apartment fast enough, and Kendall had to carry one of Logan's books in front of him to hide the raging boner in his jeans. They were sure everyone was staring at them as they sprinted through the lobby, but they didn't care. Kendall bounced impatiently on his heels as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Logan couldn't help but smile at this as a faint ding sounded from the elevator. They stumbled inside as soon as the metal doors slid open and Kendall wasted no time in pressing the button to take them to the second floor.

The second the door slid shut, the tall blonde boy pulled Logan in for a passionate kiss, his hands instantly moving down to grab the shorter boy's hips. An instant moan rose from Logan's throat and he let his armful of books drop to the floor so he could latch his arms around Kendall's neck. Logan felt somewhat light-headed as Kendall began to tease his tongue at the seam of his lips, which he gladly parted for him. The taller boy's tongue delved into his mouth and explored every warm contour, pressing against all his sensitive spots. Logan let out a choked groan when Kendall gave his ass a light but sensual slap.

Almost as soon as their heated kiss started, they had to pull away because the elevator dinged again and jolted softly as it stopped on the second floor. Logan bent over and hastily gathered his books from the floor and followed Kendall, who had already took a few steps down the hallway. They rushed down the hallway to the door of apartment 2J, which Kendall opened with trembling hands.

Upon entering the apartment, they found that they were alone. James and Carlos were down at the pool, and Mrs. Knight had said something about taking Katie to another commercial audition. Logan stepped over to the dining table and hurriedly set his books and messenger bag down. He barely had time to turn around before he was hoisted off the floor by Kendall, who then proceeded to carry the brunette boy bridal-style down the hallway to their shared room. As they entered their bedroom, Kendall kicked the door shut and as soon as the lock clicked shut, he set Logan down and pushed him against the door. The shorter boy's body made a dull thud as he came into contact with the wood of the door. They instantly resumed their passionate kissing, and Logan reached up to tangle his fingers through Kendall's sandy-blonde locks.

"Mmm, you like that?" Kendall moaned into Logan's mouth as he pressed their bodies firmly together.

Logan answered with a whimper and a nod. The brunette boy had originally planned on being the submissive one, as he usually was, but he decided to switch things up a little. Not breaking the kiss, Logan switched their positions so Kendall was the one pressed against the door. This seemed to surprise the blonde boy and he pulled back, gasping softly.

"Wh-what was that?" he breathed.

"It's my turn to be in charge." Logan moaned, letting his hand travel down Kendall's body to give his crotch a gentle squeeze.

Kendall instantly moaned and his hips jerked forward into the touch. He felt almost light-headed from the sensations coursing through his body. Logan had started nibbling and sucking on his neck and he was still rubbing his hand against the bulge in his jeans.

"I'm yours." Kendall moaned, excited to see what Logan had in mind.

Upon hearing this, Logan pulled back from kissing Kendall's neck and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Get on the bed." he instructed.

Kendall flicked his eyebrows in interest as Logan took a step back so he was no longer sandwiched between him and the door. Doing as he was told, Kendall walked over to the edge of their shared bed and kicked his shoes off before crawling up onto the bed and laying down on his back. He was quickly joined by Logan, who straddled his waist. Kendall gave a pathetic little whine when Logan didn't press their hips together. The rock-hard boner in his jeans was becoming almost unbearable.

Logan couldn't help but smile at this and he grabbed Kendall's wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of his head. Seeing Logan leaning over him was so hot and Kendall couldn't help but moan softly. Leaning down, Logan placed a soft kiss to the blonde boy's lips before moving down to his neck again. He felt his own cock stiffen in his jeans as Kendall's pulse throbbed beneath his lips. He nibbled on the delicious flesh for a minute more before he leaned back and slid his fingers underneath the hem of Kendall's t-shirt, teasing the tips along the sensitive skin. He loved the way Kendall's eyes fluttered shut and he lightly gnawed at this bottom lip, a soft breath sliding past his lips.

The brunette boy slowly lifted the shirt higher and revealed more of Kendall's pale skin. When he finally lifted the garment over Kendall's head, he leaned back down and attached his lips to the taller boy's collar bone. He knew this was one of Kendall's sensitive spots and he just loved to take advantage of it whenever he could. He teased and sucked on a spot of skin, pulling it gently between his teeth. He could tell that Kendall was loving this by the way he kept wriggling and trying to free his hands from Logan's grasp.

Once Logan had succeeded in leaving a purplish mark on Kendall's perfect skin, he moved downward and littered the blonde boy's torso with light kisses. He let go of Kendall's wrists so he could move lower and he stopped once he got to the top of Kendall's jeans. He glanced upward, asking with his eyes what Kendall wanted.

"Please." Kendall gasped, shifting his hips upward, just longing for some friction.

Logan smiled and wasted no time in undoing Kendall's jeans and pulling them down his legs, bringing his underwear with them. He tossed the garments to the floor and turned his attention back to his boyfriend. What caught his attention first was the seven-inch erection arching out from Kendall's body.

Logan had become very skilled at sucking Kendall off since they had been dating, and he fully intended in using that skill right now. He first gave Kendall's cock a few light strokes with a loose fist before leaning down and licking a slow line up the underside up to the head. This drew a loud moan from Kendall, who squeezed his hands into a fist around the sheet beneath him. What Logan did next took his breath away. The brunette boy held the thick cock at the base and swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the copious amounts of precum that oozed from the slit.

The taste of his boyfriend's precum bursting across his taste buds sent a shiver down Logan's spine, which traveled straight to his cock straining in the confines of his jeans. He moaned softly and took a couple inches of Kendall's cock into his mouth, sealing his lips around it. He bobbed his head slowly, delighting in the soft cry that escaped Kendall's lips. The blonde boy cursed under his breath and his hips jerked upward involuntarily. Logan hollowed his cheeks and took more of Kendall's cock in, taking in as much as he could without gagging.

Logan continued with this delicious torture for a couple more minutes before he pulled off Kendall, his lips making an erotic pop. Kendall gasped as the cooler air of the room ghosted across his damp, hard flesh. He forced his eyes open and saw Logan leaning up again, straddling his waist. His pupils were blown wide with lust and his lips were reddened slightly from sucking Kendall's cock. God, he looked so hot!

Kendall's eyes remained glued to Logan as he pulled his shirt off and discarded it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Put your hands on me, Kendall." Logan moaned in the sexiest voice Kendall had ever heard.

The blonde boy gulped on his breath and placed his hands on Logan's thighs. His cock throbbed when he felt the muscle tense under his fingers. Slowly sliding his hands upward, he took a second to lightly brush his thumbs over the prominent bulge in Logan's black jeans, which elicited a soft moan from him. Kendall kept his eyes glued to Logan's flawless torso as he slid his hands higher. He traced each soft line of the boy's muscles with his fingers and he delighted in seeing them tense under his touch. When he reached Logan's shoulders, he lowered his hands once again, teasing his fingertips along the boy's sides. This sent a visible shiver down Logan's spine and he gasped softly. Kendall smiled and rested one hand against Logan's left thigh and used the other to rub against Logan's bulge. The moan that the brunette boy made Kendall's cock throb with need.

"Ooooh, yeah." Logan moaned in a breathy voice when Kendall started to rub him between his legs.

The thick denim separating their skin from touching was driving him crazy. It was time to put his plan into action…..

"Get on your hands and knees."

Kendall froze for a minute and looked up at Logan. Their eyes met for a split second and Logan crawled backwards off Kendall, allowing the blonde boy to do as he was told. Once Kendall was positioned on all-fours, Logan undid his jeans and quickly pulled them off along with his underwear. Now both of them were completely naked and hard.

Where he knelt behind Kendall, Logan got a perfect view of the blonde boy's pale ass and slender thighs. The sight made his cock throb with need. Unable to stand it much longer, Logan reached over to the nightstand and retrieved their bottle of lube. Flipping the cap open, he squeezed some onto his fingers and scooted closer to Kendall. He used his knee to coax Kendall's legs apart and succeeded in exposing his tight hole to him. He couldn't wait to have his cock inside that perfect ass.

Logan teased his fingers at Kendall's hole, smearing the lube around it. Kendall moaned softly at the contact and rocked back into the touch. Logan's usual half-smile tugged at this lips and he slowly eased two fingers into Kendall. He gently moved his fingers in and out of him to get the blonde boy used to the feeling of being stretched.

"Ah, you like that?" Logan asked as Kendall moaned a little more loudly.

"Mm-hm." Kendall sighed, gripping the sheets in a loose fist, "Mmm, harder."

Logan was more than happy to respond to his lover's request and he thrust his fingers harder and deeper into the boy's body. He scissored them a few times to loosen the tight muscles enough for him to slide his cock in without hurting his boyfriend. He had topped Kendall only two or three times before and it was still painful for the taller boy. He made sure Kendall was well-prepared before he withdrew his fingers.

Kendall gave a small whimper of loss as Logan removed his fingers. He looked back in enough time to see Logan pick up the tube of lube again. His cock throbbed and he ached between his legs as he watched Logan slick his own cock. The brunette boy's fingers moved tantalizingly-slowly over the hard column of flesh and Kendall knew that Logan probably moving so slowly just to drive him to the brink of insanity.

"P-please hurry." Kendall gasped.

Logan giggled sexily and finished slicking himself. Setting the lube aside, he reached down and gripped his cock at the base and positioned it at Kendall's opening.

"Ready, baby?" he asked, brushing the head of his cock over Kendall's hole and smearing the precum around it.

Kendall cursed under his breath and he dropped his head down between his shoulders.

"Ngh, please just do it!" he gasped.

Logan smiled and placed his free hand on the side of Kendall's hip to hold him steady. He then slowly eased himself into the blonde boy's body. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Kendall's hole stretch around him and his cock disappeared into his body. Kendall let out a long moan as Logan's cock slowly filled him. Once the six-and-a-half inches of thick, hard flesh was sheathed fully inside Kendall, Logan gave him only half a moment to adjust before he began to thrust. He moved gently at first, but he soon sped up as he responded to Kendall's delicious moans.

"Mmm, yeah….moan for me baby! Let me know how good it feels." Logan moaned, gripping Kendall's hips harder.

There would surely be bruises there later, but Kendall didn't care; he just needed Logan so bad. The brunette boy's hips lightly slapped against his as he thrusted hard into him. He loved how Logan's cock stretched and filled him so perfectly. He had to remember to let Logan top more often.

A shiver of pleasure traveled up Kendall's spine as Logan smoothed one of his hands along his back. He slid it up between his shoulders and briefly tangled his fingers through his hair, giving a light tug on the blonde locks. Untangling his fingers from Kendall's hair, Logan brought his hand down in front of the taller boy to lightly stroke his throbbing cock. The loud moan that tore its way from Kendall's throat told him that he really liked that.

"Ngh, harder!" Kendall whimpered.

Even before Kendall finished his sentence, Logan responded to his plea. He changed the angle of his thrusting slightly and was rewarded by a choked cry from Kendall. He knew he had hit the blonde boy's sweet spot.

"H-hit there again!" Kendall gasped, turning his head to the side so he could glance back at his boyfriend.

Kendall's bangs were clinging to his forehead and his usually green eyes were blackened with lust. Logan had never seen his boyfriend look so hot. He couldn't help but lean down and seal their lips together in a heated kiss. Kendall moaned against his boyfriend's lips and thrust back against him.

"You want me to cum inside you? Would you like that, baby?" Logan asked, holding his face just a few centimeters from Kendall's.

"Please!" Kendall whimpered in need.

Logan smiled and leaned back up so he could resume his vigorous thrusting. He kept his hips angled slightly so he hit Kendall's sweet spot with every thrust. A shaky cry of pleasure escaped Kendall's lips every time his sweet spot was hit. It didn't take much more of this before Kendall tumbled over the edge. Feeling Logan's hand stroking rapidly along his cock doubled his pleasure and he came all over the sheets and his boyfriend's hand! He let out a loud cry of ecstasy and thrust back against Logan.

Seeing his gorgeous boyfriend coming beneath him and feeling his warm cum on his hand sent Logan over the edge and he slammed himself one more time into him. He came hard, his cock buried deep inside Kendall's body, and he covered the blonde boy's insides with his hot cum. Logan came with a loud groan and his thrusts slowed to a halt, his body trembling gently from his intense orgasm.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room, and for several minutes, it was the only sound in the room. When Logan could draw his breath normally again, he carefully pulled out of Kendall and crawled up to lay down beside the taller boy. Kendall let his limbs give out from under him and he collapsed in a puddle of his own cum. He lay on his stomach and turned his head so he could look at Logan.

The brunette boy smiled and shifted onto his side so he was facing his boyfriend and he reached out to gently run his hand along Kendall's shoulders.

"That was….so good." Kendall breathed in between his soft gasps.

"So were you, baby." Logan said, leaning in to place a tender kiss to the side of Kendall's head.

He then returned to his previous position laying beside him. There was a long silence before Kendall spoke again.

"You know something, Logie?" he said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I think we should go to the library together more often."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I really hope you like it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
